Yo tambien necesito de ti
by Nicole Whitlock
Summary: Todos sabemos lo mucho que Jasper necesita de Alice, como si ella seria el aire que el respira, lo único que lo mantiene en la tierra, por que así es…pero Alice también lo necesita a el…y mucho mas de lo que cualquiera se imagina.  JASPER & ALICE .


**YO TAMBIEN NECESITO DE TI.**

**Todos sabemos lo mucho que Jasper necesita de Alice, como si ella seria el aire que el respira, lo único que lo mantiene en la tierra, por que así es…pero…Alice también lo necesita a el…y mucho mas de lo que cualquiera se imagina.( JASPER & ALICE).**

Mire a través del cristal húmedo y opaco de la ventana, y me tense, abajo la gente corría refugiándose de la lluvia.- suspire frustrado, y mire todo a mi alrededor una vez mas…¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo aquí?

En el pequeño hotel en el que estábamos, el aroma a humano era demasiado violento y bailaba por todo el lugar golpeando mi garganta demasiado fuerte.- Camine hasta la cama y me senté en el borde, mire al frente hacia el espejo, mis ojos aun estaban oscuros, examine mi rostro cubierto con cicatrices y mi cabello algo humedecido por la lluvia, al lado de mi reflejo yacía un reflejo suave, con el cabello oscuro, corto y ligeramente húmedo, con cada punta rebelde, las facciones tan finas y perfectas como el rostro de un ángel y los ojos de color caramelo.

Ella me miro en el espejo y me sonrió, no pude evitar bajar la mirada, había conocido a aquella señorita hace poco mas de diez minutos, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, me había echado en cara el hacerla esperar, y me había traído hasta aquí, y lo peor de todo…no dije nada, no le dije nada para evitar el acompañarla, no porque no pudiese, mas bien porque no quise, me sentía bien a su lado, aunque era bastante peligroso, el simple hecho de verla sentada a poco mas de un metro de mi, hacia que me sintiera terriblemente culpable , pues me daba miedo herirla de una u otra forma.

¿Cómo es que ella se había atrevido a hablarme?¿Como es que ella se había acercado a mi?¿Como es que ella era la única persona que se había atrevido a …darme una oportunidad?...y lo mas importante de todo…¿Por qué ella?¿Porque alguien tan opuesto a mi?¿Porque alguien a quien no merezco?¿Por que alguien…con quien me sentiré culpable incluso al respirar…?-Suspire y ella también, ambos nos miramos y no pude evitar sonreírle, ella también me sonrió.-

Todo era tan extraño, sonreír para mi no era algo que hiciera con mucha frecuencia, por lo que era bastante raro verme hacerlo.

Respire despacio, ya no dolía tanto, solo sentía el suave y dulce perfume de su piel. Ella se puso de pie y camino hacia mí, traía puesto un camisón de color dorado pegado hasta la cintura y con la parte de abajo acampanada pero suave era corto y ondulaba al caminar dándole el aspecto de algo realmente angelical.

El pequeño ángel desconocido se sentó a mi lado y fue cuando escuche su voz por segunda vez.

-Lamento no…haberme presentado antes… yo…lo siento, me llamo Alice.- me dijo con voz cantarina y dulce, su voz resonó en mis oídos aturdiéndome.

-Señorita, disculpe…pero creo que usted se ha confundido, nosotros no nos conocemos.- dije tratando de sonar lógico, ella me sonrió.

-Tienes razón, no nos conocemos, no…no aun…de hecho tu no me conoces, pero yo si a ti Jasper.- La mire con la duda en el rostro.- ¿No comprendo?- pregunte en voz apenas audible.

-Descuida no te culpo.- Alice extendió su mano hacia la mía y envolvió nuestras manos, di un sobresalto al sentir una extraña sensación eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, iba a apartar mi mano, pero lo considere demasiado cruel de mi parte, ella miraba nuestras manos envueltas mientras que su pulgar acariciaba una de las cicatrices de mi mano con dulzura.- Lamento tanto eso…-susurro. -Levanto mi mano y sus labios rozaron la cicatriz y presiono sus labios con fuerza sobre mi mano.- Estará… bien, yo…yo lo mejorare, ya…no volverás a pasar por eso.- susurro, solo la mire…no podía decir con exactitud que es lo que quería hacer.

-Disculpe señorita pero como sabe usted tanto de mi?- pregunte tan confuso que temí haberle pasado mi estado de animo al no poder controlarlo muy bien.

-Yo te vi venir.-susurro divertida…¿Verme venir?...¿Que significaba eso?

-Usted me vio venir…a mi…¿esta segura de que fue a mi?- repetí dudoso. Ella asintió enérgicamente y sentí una ola de angustia provenir de ella, algo que si duda me tomo por la guardia baja dado que sus emociones eran completamente distantes de la angustia.

Alice se puso de pie y se giro dándome la espalda, sentí que la había lastimado de alguna forma, había herido a algo tan pequeño y frágil.- suspire y me puse de pie rápido sin hacer ruido alguno. Ella parecía estar llorando. Me pare detrás de ella y levante una de mis manos acariciando el contorno de su brazo despacio, ella se calmo de inmediato ni siquiera fue necesario utilizar mi don.- Ella se giro y me miro.- Gracias.- susurro.

-Señorita…¿Por qué esta angustiada?, una persona como usted no debería angustiarse.-ella bajo el rostro mirando al piso.

-No…no es nada…no importa.-murmuro, hubo algo en esa imagen que me hizo daño, algo que me impulsaba a saber que era lo que la estaba lastimando. Tome su mejilla y suspire al sentir de nuevo la sensación de electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, levante su rostro despacio.

-Vamos señorita puede decírmelo.- ella suspiro y trato de calmarse.

-Yo…puedo ver…el futuro.-susurro insegura, seguramente esperando mi reacción, me extrañe completamente.

-¿Ver el futuro?- pregunte extrañado. Ella se envolvió el cuerpo con sus brazos y una ola de temor me inundo, pero no temor mío, su temor, temor que podía ver reflejado en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-No…no me crees ¿verdad?- susurro.-No me crees.- repitió con voz quebrada.- Tu..te vi…te he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre…tu has estado ahí, por eso te busque, te he esperado tanto tiempo pero tu no me crees piensas que te estoy mintiendo porq…

-Shhhhh, tranquila, yo nunca dije que no le creyese.- susurre tratando de tranquilizarla.- Entonces…usted ¿me vio?- pregunte, ella asintió. Era imposible que nuestras existencias estuvieran entrelazadas, ambos éramos completamente opuestos.

-Yo te vi como…como te encontraría, como…como tu…-susurro pero se quedo callada, y no quiso seguir explicando.

-¿Cómo yo …?- pregunte quitando un mechón de su cabello que estaba en su rostro y colocando detrás de su oreja. Ella negó con la cabeza, y cerro sus labios.

-Oh vamos señorita, por favor dígamelo.-susurre, ello volvió a negar.

-Por favor.-suplique, ella suspiro.

-Vi…como te encontraría, como me seguirías hasta aquí…como ambos… como seriamos…felices.-dijo en un murmuro apenas audible, eso fue lo único que no me resulto creíble, yo no podía ser feliz, yo no merecía ser feliz y menos con alguien como ella.

-No…no me crees…sabia que no debía decírtelo, pero tu me lo pediste y yo no pude…tu no me crees ¿verdad?…- susurro y volvió a sollozar sin lagrimas.

-No señorita Alice, no es eso, es solo que…es imposible que yo merezca a alguien como usted, es decir…míreme, yo he peleado con tantas personas, he lastimado, he matado…

-Y haz sufrido tanto…-susurro, yo suspire.

-Solo se que no merezco ser feliz.-susurre. Ella se acerco más a mi.

-¿Por qué no?- susurro.-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad Jasper.- se puso de puntitas y presiono sus labios sobre una de las cicatrices que tenia en la mejilla, sentí como mi memoria se borraba, sus labios hicieron que parte del sufrimiento de mi ser se borrara, era lo mas extraño que había sentido antes, a pesar de estar helada, la sentí tan cálida a mi lado…

-Usted no puede estar conmigo…-susurre confuso.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto.

-Te puedo herir…podría hacerle daño, no quiero lastimarla, usted es tan…- nos sabia que decir exactamente.- frágil.

-Soy igual que tú, no voy a romperme.-susurro y me sonrió.- Y no me harás daño.

- Yo solo…yo…solo…-Alice se acerco mas a mi y trate de decir algo que no pude, porque la verdad necesitaba de ella, necesitaba que ella borrara mi memoria, que ella me acompañara que ella…aliviara el dolor.- Yo solo se que…no puedo…no…-ella coloco su mano en mi mejilla, y me obligo a que la mirara.

-Pero si me crees…- susurro, yo asentí, le creía, por alguna extraña jugada del destino, mas que por querer, por necesitar, necesitaba creerlo.

-Si…pero no puedo…yo…yo…-ella se acerco a mi, y presiono sus labios una vez sobre los míos, eran dulces y cálidos, y fue lo mas extraño que había sentido en toda mi vida, pero de una manera agradable, como si el mundo me quisiera dar una oportunidad.

-Yo…también necesito de ti, por favor, mas de lo que tienes idea, no te vayas, por favor.-susurro y me sorprendí en serio, era imposible que ella necesitara de mi.

-Por favor no te vallas.-me pidió, ya no podía irme.

-¿Qué es lo que usted pudiera necesitar de mi…no comprendo?- pregunte confuso.

-Te necesito, no se a donde ir, no…tengo a donde ir…yo no…lo recuerdo.-murmuro.

-¿No…lo recuerda?¿No recuerda nada?- pregunte, ella negó entristecida.-

-Eres la primera persona que vi después de mi transformación, te vi pelear y dejarla a ella, te vi triste y solo igual que yo…_y supe que necesitaba de ti, alguien que pudiera ayudarme, alguien a quien yo…pudiera ayudar, también supe que buscabas una razón…para seguir existiendo…_

Era verdad, todo eso era verdad, la había visto una vez en toda mi existencia y sabía todo acerca de mí, me buscaba y por mas extraño que sonara…me necesitaba, _yo también la necesitaba a ella, una razón…para seguir existiendo._

-No…te iras¿ verdad?, no me dejaras sola. _TE NECESITO.- _me pidió, pero ya era imposible, poco mas de treinta minutos hicieron la diferencia, _ella hizo la diferencia. _Ya no podía imaginarme sin ella, tenia que cuidarla, protegerla…no podía dejarla sola.

-Ya no puedo.-susurre.- Yo…ya no puedo irme.- Ella me sonrió.

-¿No me dejaras?- pregunto, yo le sonreí y ella rodeo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me tense, había olvidado el cariño que una persona puede llegar a sentir, ella me lo recordó y la rodee con mis brazos despacio.

-Ya no puedo dejarla, señorita Alice.- susurre, ella se rio.

-Solo Alice por favor, me haces sentir mucho mayor.- sonreí, y ella levanto el rostro para verme, pero ya no me dijo nada, vi como sus ojos se fundían con mi rostro y sonreía dulcemente, se quedo completamente en trance, viendo algo que solo ella podía.

-El futuro.-susurre, ella asintió.-¿Que te dice tu futuro?-pregunte esperanzado de que tal vez las cosas mejorarían para ambos, si es que estábamos juntos.

-Que ya no será mi futuro. Ahora es nuestro futuro.- dijo y volvió a recostarse en mi pecho, una sensación de inmensa tranquilidad me inundo.

_Una razón…_Había encontrado una razón, alguien con quien tener un futuro, ya no podía separarme de ella. Ambos nos necesitábamos, tan extraños pero tan conocidos a la vez.

Cerré los ojos y recordé su sonrisa, sentí su ligera respiración en mi pecho, el aroma embriagante que desprendía su piel y a pesar de todo, la calidez de ella. Supe entonces que todo era real, ella estaba ahí, conmigo, y aunque sabia que era imposible.

_Sentí esperanza, por primera vez en casi un siglo…_

**JASPER & ALICE**

Un **One Shot** inspirado en

mi pareja **FAVORITA **de **TWILIGHT**

espero que les guste

**Con todo el cariño de mi corazón**

**Nicole HALE**


End file.
